In general, a bicycle includes a frame including a body, a handle, a saddle, and front and rear wheels (hereinafter, commonly called a ‘wheel’) which are installed at front and rear sides of the frame, respectively.
The wheel has a predetermined rigidity in order to support loads such as a weight of the bicycle, a weight of a user and a weight of a cargo as necessary.
The wheel may include a metallic rim which has an outer surface on which a tire is installed, a hub to which a rotating shaft of the wheel is coupled, and spokes which connect the hub and the rim.
However, because the spokes, which connect the hub and the rim, are a plurality of steel wires, in order to have predetermined tension, there is a problem in that it is difficult to install the spokes and the time and difficulty required to manufacture the wheel may be substantial.
In addition, since the spoke is made of metal, required rigidity may be reduced, but there is a problem of increased costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.